smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chef Pee Pee
Fernando 'Pee Pee' Strongbottom,https://youtu.be/wHVWmWGStOc He States his real name is Fernando or commonly known and referred to Chef Pee Pee, is a French born Italian chef that works for Bowser and he is a major protagonist in the SuperMarioLogan series. Despite being a protagonist he is the main antagonist of Koopa's New Job ' Big Foot ' Evil Chef Pee Pee and Bowser Junior's Doll and the secondary antagonist of The Purge. Bowser and his family place all of their tasks on him even when he is simply trying to enjoy himself, no matter how simple they may be. Because of this, he is very stressed out and can get sad or angry easily. He usually makes food for Bowser Junior, but often makes food for Bowser as well. He makes food for Mario and his friends usually without complaint because they ask nicely and stay out of his way unlike Bowser and Junior. He absolutely hates Bowser, his arch-nemesis, boss and least favourite thing in the world, and Bowser Junior, Bowser's son, because of their attitudes, but he ends up never quitting his job. He likes to kill both of them as he happily kills Bowser, specifically when he turned evil. Appearance Chef Pee Pee wears a basic chef clothesline. He wears a chef shirt with his name on it, and a normal white chef hat and also wears a red bandana around his neck. Although, he might appear as a chef, he is confirmed as a slave. Chef Pee Pee is tan-skinned and has black hair, which may be due to his Italian/black nature. He also sports a mustache that is the same color. Chef Pee Pee is 5 foot 11 inches (180 centimeters) and weighs 140 pounds (63.5 kilograms)SML Movie: Chef Pee Pee's Accident! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ5yCo-5_Ls History Chef Pee Pee was born on July 27, 1989 in Paris, France. He would move to New Jersey at some point in his life . While growing up, he played with sticks and rocks. This was revealed in Bowser Junior Loses Thomas!. It could be assumed that he was neglected and locked in a cage by his father which could explain why he said that in The Big Thanksgiving that his family didn't love him. At some point in his life, he was in an orphanage, which was revealed in Bowser Junior's Crazy Sleepover! Chef Pee Pee first appeared in Koopa's New Job. When he was first introduced, his character was completely different from his present-day characteristics. He was portrayed as a dumb chef. He also spoke broken English with an Italian accent. Today, his accent is not nearly as thick and his English is better. He is portrayed as hating his job although he has never quit it for some reason (aside from the non-canonical Chef Pee Pee Quits! saga) and is significantly smarter than his original self: in fact, he is portrayed as one of the most sensible characters in the entire series. Personality In early videos, Chef Pee Pee was jolly, incompetent, stupid, and enjoyed working for Bowser. He sounded more Italian and he was almost as dumb as Mama Luigi, but when Bowser Junior was reintroduced, he became a lot smarter and his accent sounded more American. He then became grumpier, and seems to be easily annoyed, since he is always whining, yelling and complaining all the time and to some people it became fairly annoying. Chef Pee Pee also blames others for what he does sometimes. He began to grow a strong dislike for Bowser, because of his bossy attitude and the way he demanded for his food to be cooked immediately. It is possible that Chef Poo Poo, Chef Pee Pee's clone introduced in Chef Pee Pee's Clone, is a homage, or throwback, to Chef Pee Pee's original character. This is because the old Chef Pee Pee and Chef Poo Poo have striking similarities in characteristics: Poo Poo is significantly more retarded, cheerful, and also speaks with a more Italian accent than Chef Pee Pee. Even though he complains and whines all the time now, he's friends with Mario, Black Yoshi, Shrek, and Woody. Mainly because they're nice to him and ask him politely to make food for them. He is especially shown to be a lot more laid-back around Mario than he is around Bowser. He sadistically hates Bowser due to bossing him around too much, and for Junior, due to annoying him a lot. Chef Pee Pee can commonly be compared with Squidward from SpongeBob. They are both grumpy, are both tortured by two characters (SpongeBob and Patrick for Squidward and Bowser and Bowser Junior for Chef Pee Pee), and both act like jerks and are punished for it. Chef Pee Pee and Squidward are also commonly tortured, as well. Despite his grumpy attitude, Chef Pee Pee has a big heart, and has deep down cared for Bowser and Junior on more than one occasion. Despite becoming very annoyed, and in some cases downright notoriously hating Bowser to the ground, and also disliking Junior due to being Bowser's son, he shows that, deep down inside, he actually has a caring heart for them in some aspects. For example, in Bowser's Depression, when Chef Pee Pee discovers Bowser attempting to hang himself in his bathroom (after Charleyyy and Friends was cancelled), he admits that he is "kind of happy" due to his least favourite thing in the world dying, but decides to save Bowser's life nonetheless. He also attempts to talk Bowser into regaining his life again. Also, in Toad's Girlfriend!, Chef Pee Pee gives Junior advice when he asks him on how to deal with Toadette hitting on him despite being Toad's girlfriend. In Turkey Tyranny!, Chef Pee Pee protects Junior from the cop invasion by getting down and covering him with his hands, in Chef Pee Pee Quits Part 3 when Chef Pee Pee and Goodman are called from a police call about Bowser abusing Junior, Chef Pee Pee tases Bowser as revenge. On Mother's Day! Chef Pee-Pee is truly touched by Junior's efforts into making him happy and even tries to get Bowser off Junior when he gets beaten up. Family His true name is proven to be Fernando Strongbottom in Sicken. Referencing because he's part of the strongbottom family. The family he's part of is royal, So his father told him that he's not going to be the king because he wasn't the first son. He's mostly called chef peepee like most of the character, He doesn't remember that King Strongbottom is his father. He thought a drunk pirate slash car salesman was his father the whole time. Chef Pee-Pee is however treated a bit less badly in later videos. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Cooking (but not on Bowser's demand) *Making food for himself *Knocking Bowser out *Junior being grounded (Bowser Junior's Doll! and Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday! only) *Junior's misfortune *Playing tricks on Bowser and Junior *Taking breaks and day-offs *Relaxing *Cooking a masterpiece *Casserole *Girls with big butts *Black Yoshi *Mario and his friends *Robot Chef Pee Pee *Jeffy (sometimes) *Rosalina *Harleyyy and Friends (in the alternate universe) *Paradise *Money *Being rich *Bowser dying *Sending Bowser to North Korea *North Koreans killing Bowser *Tricking others by saying "Nah its just me n****!" *Cooking for Mario and his friends (sort of, he does primarily as they show better gratitude than Bowser and Junior) *Tainting Bowser's food *Beyonce *Woody *Shrek *Family Guy *Killing Bowser *Succeeding in killing Bowser *Beating up Bowser *Poisoning Bowser *Slacking off *Abusing Bowser with kitchen utensils *Hitting Bowser with the car *Annihilating and terrorizing Bowser to his death *Helping out *Snoop Dog *Cussing *Making Bowser and Junior's life miserable *Revenge and plotting murderous schemes *Sleeping (to get rid of his reality of being a slave) *Fetishes *Pussy *Pee *Britney Spears *Blackmail *Kinky stuff *Karma *Coolmath.com *Precious *Bowser (Only when he pays him good money) Dislikes *His job (though this used to be a "like") *Bowser (a whole ton, due to his bossy attitude and demanding him to cook against his will) *Bowser Junior (usually, because of his annoying behavior) *Annoyance *King Strongbottom *Shrek (sometimes) *Jeffy *Spiders *Snakes *Chompy *Paying bills *Failing in killing Bowser *Beating beaten by Bowser *Chef Poo Poo (sometimes) *Peach *Toad *Egg rolls *Fish *Thomas *Grapes *Paying parking tickets * Goodman * Purple pill (as seen in Chef Pee Pee Pees Peas) * Him peeing Peas * Him peeing the letter P (5 Letter P's) * Him peeing two P's peeing Peas * Him peeing Chef Pee Pee peeing two P's peeing Peas * Cody * Joseph *Lunchables *Being called "old" *Cleaning toilets *Shrek pooping *Rape (after getting raped by Judy) *Judy *Slavery *Bowser Junior Making him mad *getting angry by Bowser Jobs *Chef/slave (stated numerous times although he claims to be a chef) *Cop (formerly) *Plumber (formerly) *Goodman Enterprises Employee (formerly) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Security Guard (formerly) *Grim reaper (formerly) *Rapper (formerly) *Gym Leader (in Pokémon dimension) *Illegal restaurateur (formerly) Murder Victims * Koopa Troopa * Brooklyn T. Guy (when turned evil) * Toad * Gumbo * Bowser (when turned evil) * Flounder * Germy * The Puppy (accidentally) * Goomba * Horse * Patrick * Penguin Victim * Bowser Junior (nearly when he turned evil) Death Count * Shrimpo Hunter Episode 4 * Black Yoshi's Fried Chicken (Shot in The head by Tyreese) * Bowser Junior's Sleepover (Killed by Chica) * Bowser Junior's Midnight Snack! (Dies in Explosion) * April Fools! (Poisoned by Junior) * The Ouija Board! (Killed by a Possessed Ken) * Evil Chef Pee Pee! (revived) * Bowser Junior Gets Rabies! (presumably) * Bowser Junior's 8th Birthday! (Killed by Animatronics) * Bowser Junior's Big Spill! (possibly) * The Magical Button! (revived) * Friday The 13th! (debatable since when Bowser Junior and Cody took off Jason Voorhees mask, he was in there alive and well). * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Sucks! (Turned into Burnt toast after Junior And Toad Dissed Him) * Netflix and Kill (presumably) * Jeffy Plays Fortnite! (Shot By a Nerf Gun) * Cody's Mistake! (possibly) * Bowser Junior Almost Goes to Sleep Forever! (Gets Shot Twice By The Loan Dolphin) * Jeffy's Coma (Died in the Earth's explosion) * The Science Fair! (Got eaten by Cody's science fair project, Pety the Killer Plant) Vehicle(s) * Red 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (presumably; not actually seen driving it) * Red 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS (formerly) * Red 2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS (formerly) * ??? Subaru (formerly) Relationships Bowser Chef Pee Pee strongly loathes Bowser to the earth's core, often because of his attitude and how he rudely demands for his food to be done immediately. Bowser is Chef Pee Pee's least favourite thing in the world, and arch-enemy. Bowser makes him work even more, leading to much stress in him. It is unknown why Bowser is not really aware of Chef Pee Pee's feelings throughout the series. Chef Pee Pee is forced to cook food for him, even when he's angry and in a bad mood. Sometimes, they are allies, but remain enemies most of the time. Chef Pee Pee dreams of getting Bowser out of his life, even trying to kill him. Bowser Junior Chef Pee Pee has animosity towards Bowser Junior, yet he is forced to take care of him and his friends due to Bowser's neglect and irresponsibility for his own son. He is easily angered by Junior's spoiled and mischievous actions, especially when they are targeted at him. However, Chef Pee-Pee is shown to care for Junior deeply, just like for Bowser but to an even greater extent. An example of this is in the episode "Mother's Day!" Junior gives Chef Pee-Pee (who is dressed as Junior's fake mom) a card, thus making Chef Pee-Pee truly touched by his efforts in making him happy. Chef Pee-Pee even tries to get Bowser off Junior while beating him up. After he is revealed, Junior hugs and says he loves him. Chef Pee-Pee sort of admits he loves him too. This happened again in "Bowser Junior's New Room!", yet it was said more mumbled than in this instance. In "Bowser Junior's Big Vacation!", Junior asked Chef Pee Pee if he wanted to go to Disneyland or the Grand Canyon with him. Chef Pee Pee stated that Junior was never his friend and that he would rather sit his hand on the stove for a week than hang out with him. Chef Pee Pee even gave Junior a bowl of sand and told him to count every grain to try and make him go away. Junior then wished that Chef Pee Pee loved him, which overnight, turned Chef Pee Pee into a human (Played by Tito). The Human Chef Pee Pee was originally very nice and friendly to Junior, and even gave him a Happy Meal for breakfast. Overtime however, Human Chef Pee Pee became even more violent and homicidal than his former self, trying to kill Junior several times. First, using Happy Meals full of violent weapons, then taking Junior to Disneyland to try and kill him with the rides. Human Chef Pee Pee eventually did manage to kill Junior by throwing him off of the cliff of the Grand Canyon. This however, was all merely just a dream Junior had while sleeping in class. In real life however, Chef Pee Pee offered to take Junior to Disneyworld for a surprise, even leaving his cooking to go take him. Chef Pee Pee stated that even though Junior was a brat and he hated him, he would always be his brat. As of "Bowser Junior's New Room!", Chef Pee Pee is the roommate of Junior, much to his dismay, displeasure, and annoyance. However, the trade-off is that Chef Pee Pee has a decent bed for the very first time in the series. He no longer sleeps on the couch or in the kitchen after that point. Goodman Chef Pee Pee gets angry with Goodman a lot because he hates his former job with him and how Chef Pee Pee got arrested by him several times. Though Goodman doesn't like Chef Pee Pee, he doesn't "hate" him. He thinks Chef Pee Pee is immature though for tasing Bowser. They are enemies in Chef Pee Pee's Restaurant!. Cody Like Junior and Joseph, Chef Pee Pee thinks Cody is weird and gay, especially since Cody makes out with his Ken doll 24/7 and finds it gross. An example of this is in "Bowser Junior Goes To Disney World Part 1". Chef Pee-Pee is forced to sleep in the same bed as Cody and Ken, much to his disgust. After the lights are out, Chef Pee-Pee hears Cody talking seductively to Ken. Resulting in Chef Pee-Pee telling him to shut up. Cody is not fully aware of how Chef Pee Pee truly feels about him. Mario and his friends They all get along very well with each other. Chef Pee Pee likes the way Mario, Shrek, Black Yoshi, and Woody ask him for food politely and that they're the only ones who don't treat him badly like Bowser and his son. He is shown to be much more relaxed and friendly around them than he is around Bowser, whose yelling often makes him tense. But for some reason, he hasn't decided to work for them instead of Bowser (although this may be because he is in a slave contract with Bowser). However, he now also works for them, since they all moved in with him, Bowser and Junior. Shrek Chef Pee Pee and Shrek, unlike Chef Pee Pee's relationship with all of Mario's friends, is mixed. On one hand, Chef Pee Pee respects Shrek for being more tolerable then Bowser and Bowser Junior. On another hand, Chef Pee Pee finds Shrek gross and disgusting, such as in Shrek's Homemade Cheesecake and Mine!, and dislikes him. Black Yoshi Chef Pee Pee has a nice relationship with Black Yoshi. He seemed to be happy with helping him so he could kill Bowser. However, in Black Yoshi's Fried Chicken, he says "he does not care for Black Yoshi", hinting he doesn't like Black Yoshi for whatever reason or this could be because he was busy and stressed out. Jeffy Chef Pee Pee's hate towards Jeffy surpasses Bowser Junior's and since he acts very similar to Bowser Junior and he thinks Jeffy is even more annoying, troublesome and problematic than Bowser Junior is, ever since Chef Pee Pee The Babysitter! because of Jeffy's stupidity and obnoxious behavior that at the end of the episode he got so annoyed with Jeffy's shenanigans too the point where he would've killed Jeffy if Mario hadn't showed up in time. Fortunately for him Mario is the one that mostly deals with Jeffy's obnoxious attitude. Woody Chef Pee Pee and Woody are good friends. They usually help each other out and have each other's back when they're in a jam. Like in episode 6 of Shrimpo Hunter or in The Big Thanksgiving. Chef Poo Poo Chef Pee Pee hated him in his debut, but in Chef Poo Poo's Kitchen Disaster!, he doesn't necessarily care now. Peach Chef Pee Pee hates Peach, just like Bowser Junior and Bowser. Forms Robot Chef Pee Pee Robot Chef Pee Pee is a robotic counterpart of Chef Pee Pee. He is the main antagonist in Chef Pee Pee The Robot. He replaced the real Chef Pee Pee for two months on vacation on Happy Merry Christmas!. He got killed by Bowser Junior when he pushed him in the bathtub. Evil Chef Pee Pee Evil Chef Pee Pee is a evil counterpart of Chef Pee Pee who appeared in Evil Chef Pee Pee!. When Chef Pee Pee dies, Craig The Devil resurrected him but evil. He kills Bowser, Brooklyn T. Guy, and almost kills Bowser Junior. He also makes a cameo in No Crust!. Zombie Chef Pee Pee Zombie Chef Pee Pee also known as Green Chef Pee Pee '''is a green counterpart of Chef Pee Pee who appeared in Zombie Bowser!. He is green in color due to food poisoning. Criminal Record '''Murder: '''Killed multiple characters, (e.g. Bowser, Brooklyn T. Guy, and Toad). '''Assault: Multiple accounts against his least favourite thing in the world, Bowser, and his second least favourite thing in the world, Bowser Junior. Attempted Murder: '''Threatened a knife on Jeffy, pulled a gun on Bowser Junior. '''Running an illegal business: '''In Chef Pee Pee's Restaurant! he ran a restaurant called Bone Apple Titty without a business license. '''Grievous Bodily Harm: After releasing that Junior had been lying about his broken leg, Chef Pee Pee beats him up, breaking Junior's leg for real. Health code violations: His cooking is shown to be disgusting and once poisoned Bowser on purpose with a tainted cheeseburger . In the same episode, his workplace was messy which can lead to health hazards. Vandalism: '''In Bowser Junior's AirPods!, he put Junior's (it has Richard's) airpods in the garbage disposal for retarded reasons and didn't give a shit. '''Child Abuse: In some episodes, he beats and fights Bowser Junior. '''Forced Suicide: '''In the Pokémon Series, he makes all three of his pokemon commit suicide inadvertently. Pokémon Team *Snorlax *Magikarp *Psyduck Trivia *He appears in Lovell's Channel and does reaction videos, the only difference is that he does not wear his chef attire. Instead, he wears a casual black shirt. *According to Pop Rocks and Coke!, Chef Pee Pee may have been undocumented. *In Sicken, it is revealed Pee Pee is actually a nickname he received due to a genital piercing that he has that periodically gets infected. His real name is Fernando. *Chef Pee Pee is portrayed by a Melissa and Doug chef puppet. *His father was a King. *He was born in France, and he stated numerous times that he's Italian. *Starting with The Fly, Chef Pee Pee's clothes now has the words "Chef Pee Pee" on the left, near his arm, however, in the episode "Chef Pee Pee's Birthday" he is seen given the clothes by Jackie Chu, this might mean that Chef Pee Pee's birthday might have been made before The Fly. *In his earliest appearances, he would kill Koopas and then turn them into turtle soup. *In his current appearances, Chef Pee Pee would most likely represent Wrath, due to his severe anger towards Bowser, Bowser Junior, Jeffy, etc. *Although Chef Pee Pee claims he was unable to quit in Mario's Wig, he was still able to in the Chef Pee Pee Quits series. *Despite severely hating Bowser and largely disliking Junior, he has been showing care for them. **In Bowser's Depression, Chef Pee Pee saved Bowser after finding out that he was hanging himself. **In Mother's Day! Chef pee pee admits gently that he deeply loves Junior. **In Chef Pee Pee Quits! Part 3, Chef Pee Pee saves Junior from Bowser ** In Bowser Junior Loses Thomas!, he tries to save Junior from a suicide. ** In Bowser Junior's 7th Birthday!, he said that he still cares about him even though he is a brat. ** In Bowser Junior Goes To Military School! Part 2, he is shown to be kind of caring about Junior ** In Chef Pee Pee's Birthday Surprise!, he is shown to like Junior's work and thought on his birthday ** In Bowser Junior Stubs His Toe!, he hopes Junior to get better and cries on Junior's death ** In Turkey Tyranny!, Chef Pee Pee is shown protecting Junior from the cop ** In Stuck!, Chef Pee pee cries of Junior going missing. ** In Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday!, Chef Pee Pee tries pleasing Junior by throwing a surprise birthday party. *His parents got a divorce over Monopoly. *He was in Bowser Junior's show and tell at summer school. *In the first season and some of the second (most notably in his 1st appearance), his accent was more Italian, he loved working for Bowser, and he was far less intelligent, but from late season two onwards, his accent is more American and he is smarter. *Nowadays, he says "hell" in practically every sentence he makes. *Despite hating cooking for his least favourite thing on the planet, Bowser, he has deep down cared for him and his son. *Although Toad used to be the unluckiest person of SML, Chef Pee Pee and Mario now shown to have the worst life. *Chef Pee Pee has had a fear of ferris wheels since he was three years old, as revealed in Bowser Junior Goes To The Fair, but he doesn't like to talk about it, saying it is really "tragic." *He owns a Magikarp, Snorlax, Psyduck, and Weedle and is a gym leader in the Pokemon series. *Everytime he appears, Italian music plays, the song can be found here. *After realizing how much hate Pee Pee was getting, Lovell (Chef Pee Pee's voice actor) tells the fans, in a behind the scenes video, "Don't diss my n****." *Chef Pee Pee swears a lot and out of all the SML characters, he is the only one who swears constantly. *It is revealed in The Purge that he hates Junior simply because he exists. *Despite hating Toad, Chef Pee Pee has been shown to enjoy his music. He listened to one of his songs in Bowser Junior's Summer School 5, andChef Pee Pee's Mistake!. *According to Mother's Day!, Chef Pee Pee keeps tampons. *Chef Pee Pee currently has no soul, as he sold it to Craig The Devil for a strike in bowling (but he was conned into only getting a spare). *Chef Pee Pee has a clone named Chef Poo Poo. *There is a running gag in the series where everyone accuses Chef Pee Pee of being gay even when he is straight. *Chef Pee Pee's dream is to be free from cooking and cleaning and to have Bowser dead. *Chef Pee Pee's theme song was once heard in the Teen Titans Go! episode, Grube's Fairytales. *Chef Pee Pee is similar to Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants, Benson from Regular Show and Cranky the Crane from Thomas & Friends. *Chef Pee Pee was arrested in Bowser Junior's Summer School 7 because Junior said he was child molesting him, but it was a lie. *Chef Pee Pee's puppet is real, it is sold by Melissa & Doug, with the difference it does not have the words "Pee Pee" on it. It is also unique among other Melissa & Doug puppets, most notably his eyes are further apart, his mustache is wider, and his hair is shorter, and you can name the puppet as you want. *He does not like to sleep nude, as revealed in Truth or Dare!. *It is revealed that Chef Pee Pee is uncircumsiced in The Mystery Safe. *Chef Pee Pee exclaims in a video that he would "plow" Bowser, meaning he has sexual feelings for Bowser * He also exclaims in Bowser Junior's Playtime he would have married Chester The Cheetah, a male mascot for Cheetos if it wasn't for the "government "meaning Chef Pee Pee can be somewhat bisexual. More evidences showing that he is bi is in Chef Pee Pee The Babysitter! he says that his food smells like his "Ex-Girlfriend Panties." He also tried online-dating for a girlfriend in Chef Pee Pee's Accident!. * His legal name was changed to Poopy Butt, though this was most likely changed back, or non-canon. *Chef Pee Pee has killed 12 characters. *After the episode, Bowser's Soup, Chef Pee Pee now has black burn marks On one of his fingers. *In the SML Movie, Sicken, Chef Pee Pee's first name is revealed as Fernando after he told his story about his piercing. *Even though it was indirectly revealed to be born in France, he may be Italian.Chef Pee Pee's birth location of France is revealed in Chef Pee Pee's Accident! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ5yCo-5_Ls).Chef Pee Pee has stated that he is Italian in Stuck! *It is possible that Chef Pee Pee has Bulimia Nervosa, as he has said "I make myself throw up", and that he worries about his weight.Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Sucks! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d7TFQFmLiU) *Chef Pee Pee associates with the Blood gang.Jeffy Plays Fortnite! (https://youtu.be/31Pa173wwbQ?t=6m42s) *Chef Pee Pee has a third nipple.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EQA8_66lv0 *His favorite fruit is pears.Chef Pee Pee's Birthday Surprise! *His favorite holiday is Christmas, as revealed in Bowser Junior Meets Santa Claus!. *According to Bowser, Chef Pee Pee's phone number is 555-382-717.Bowser Junior's Cellphone *It is revealed in Bowser Junior Almost Goes To Sleep Forever!, that he is allergic to grapes. *His favorite snack are Zebra Cakes.Bowser Junior's Sleepover *Chef Pee Pee has been given two different birth years, as in Chef Pee Pee's Birthday Surprise! he turns 26, this video was released in 2016, making his birth year 1990. However, in Chef Pee Pee's Accident! his dating profile list his birthday as July 27, 1989. *In Chef Pee Pee's Cookin Sucks!, it's revealed that Chef Pee Pee weighs 154 pounds and that also makes himself throw up after each meal, due to him wanting to be a male model. Later in Chef Pee Pee's Accident!, its shown on his dating profile that he weighs 140 pounds, thus proving his statement to be true. *He actually has a depressing backstory, which involves being mistreated by his parents, and this is shown when he is shown numerous being ignored, and somewhat being hated and looked upon. *It's revealed in Bowser Junior's Crazy Sleepover!, that he grew up in an orphanage. *Goodman reveals in Chef Pee Pee's Restaurant!, that Chef Pee Pee has a credit score of 4 out of 800. *He, along with Bowser never had passports, indicating that they're unable to travel to Canada as revealed in Bowser Junior Needs Help! References Poll Do you like Chef Pee Pee? Yes! No. Kind of. =